Talk:Janna/@comment-5557556-20141222212409/@comment-25660105-20150226084403
My Rune Page: Marks of Armor, Seals of Gold, Glyphs of MR, and Flat AP Quints. The most controversial is the Gold Seals, so I shall explain. Janna is forced to play a passive lane. You gotta really just max that OP shield ASAP and protect your ADC because it's all you can do, so she benefits from the gold seals because they let her get her core. One person suggested Flat Health Yellows, and those are totally good too. The Gold Seals are very controversial and not endorsed by many. Frost Queen's is better on Janna than Talisman in my opinion because it gives you AP, which your utility scales with. I think you are doing well to build AP, but if you're gonna build AP, go all the way. One person I noticed said that Ardent Censer only benefits your ADC, but that's not true, at least not situationally. It's also not true. It gives you the same amount of mana regen, AP, CDR, and More Movement Speed. ''' But consider who your AD carry is. Some AD's scale better with AD than attack speed. Corki, Draven, and Graves, to name a few examples, would much rather prefer you build an item that gives you more AD. Then again, Janna/Graves is a pretty counterintuitive bot lane. Go with Leona, Thresh, or Blitzcrank and make this guy snowball early. Or Taric if you really want a fun experience. '''Also you will not be a good support until you recognize the importantance of Sightstone. Every game you have won without sighstone is a lucky win. I would never buy a tear item on any support. Tear has to be your first item. That thing is fucking useless on a support unless it's a 50 minute game. I would agree with getting Rabadon's, but instead of that just get Zhonya's or Banshee's Veil or even Banner of Command (sub Ardent Censer against AP heavy teams or you can sell frostfang instead of upgrading it) because the passive is actually pretty good now, it lets your team get tankier and you still get that awesome AP. Also, I noticed you didn't buy boots. A lot of people fall into this trap with Janna. Get Boots of Mobility. One of the reasons Janna is OP is that she can ward any thing and everything that needs to be warded and then come back to her team in literally 5 seconds. The logic is "I don't need boots". Instead think of it this way. "I don't have to buy boots until I have 3 items, but think of how fast I will be. I can't wait!" Your build has many problems. You don't ward for your teammates, so you can't guide them towards objectives, can't secure midlaner roams by providing safe passage for that Katarina to come in and help you guys, you can't see Shaco coming from a mile away unless you blow the active on Twin Shadows at exactly the right moment. Which would make you the luckiest motherfucker alive. Start out just by warding. As you progress, you will think of better and better places to ward. This can be your style, but it comes with time. Start now. Warding fucking wins games. Switch out your trinket for Sweeping Lens so you can take away their wards too. Another thing your build doesn't do is provide any defense. Every champion builds some form of defense. ADC's and AD midlaners build lifesteal (and sometimes GA or Banshee's Veil as a last item), AP carries build Zhonya's and Banshee's Veil/Guardian Angel/Abyssal Scepter. Why should you, as a support, be any different? Basically, your build is not capitalizing on Janna's strengths. It's clear to me that all you really want to do is go really really really fast and fuck around while not building any defense whatsoever. If this is what you want, try Master Yi.